It is known, when streaking hair, to lay a hair-"passee," using a stemmed comb or also by using a special streaking comb drawn from the parting of the hair, onto an aluminum foil and thereupon to dye this hair-"passee" with a brush to produce the streaks. The term "passee" is a French word used by hairdressers and means a plurality of or a strand of hair. Thereupon the foil with the treated hair is rolled up. This known method incurs several drawbacks: on account of its lack of rigidity, the aluminum foil cannot be made to lie accurately against the head as required to streak it from the roots on. Accordingly the streaks do not begin precisely at the roots. Dye application is laborious because of the pliant foil. Therefore two persons are needed for approximately accurate work.